Kylo Ren
Summary Kylo Ren is a young but powerful Force User who first appeared in the newest Star Wars film: "Star Wars: Force Awakens". Feeling let-down by his father, Han Solo, he was seduced to the Dark Side from the evil Supreme Leader Snoke. He is currently the Commander of (and an important facet of leading) the First Order- a political and military organization which was established approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor. In addition to commanding the Troops of the First Order, Kylo Ren is also a member of the Knights of Ren: a small organization of relatively powerful group of Force-Users of the Dark Side. As a result, he took the title "Ren" as a surname. Although he is a relatively new character in the Disney Star Wars Universe, he shows a lot of promise, as he aspires to become just as powerful as Darth Vader; if not, then more so. Kylo Ren may not be as powerful as other past Siths, but he shows great potential. In addition, he helms one of the most bizarre yet striking Light-Sabers in Star Wars lore: a light saber which seems to emit a different type of energy than a standard lightsaber which also has a cross-guard at the hilt. Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 'Around 29 to 30 '''Classification: '''Dark Side/Force User/Commander of the First Order '''Powers and Abilities: ' Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance and Stamina, Enhanced Senses, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordswoman, Precognition (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Psychometry (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Barrier Creation (demonstrates this in the novel by deflecting her lightsaber strikes with the Force once disarmed) '''Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Superior to a neophyte like Ezra and an incompletely trained Kanan proved capable of [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=33593 telekinetically lifting the Lothal Jedi Temple]), likely City Block level+ (His telekinesisin context, but it's a power used both offensively and defensively is described as "immense", suggesting he's at least as powerful as Ahsoka Tano during the Clone Wars); ale to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with his lightsaber Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Able to react to and deflect blaster bolts), likely '''Sub-Relativistic (Likely comparable to Ahsoka Tano during the Clone Wars) Lifting Strength: Peak Human+, can be augmented to Superhuman Levels with Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification (superior to Kanan Jarrus can trade strikes with the 5th Brother and 7th Sister, 2 characters able to trade strikes with Rebels Ahsoka Tano) Durability: Small Building level naturally (Able to survive being hit by Chewbacca's bowcaster while distracted by being mentally torn by killing Han Solo), Large Building level+ (Superior to a neophyte like Ezra and an incompletely trained Kanan), likely City Block level+ with Force Amplification (In demonstrating his aptitude for deflecting lightsaber strikes through the power of the Force, on top of his already superior potential in the Force and "immense" telekinetic defenses, Kylo Ren is likely to be at least equal to Ahsoka Tano during the Clone Wars) Stamina: Superhuman+, can fight with little hindrance with moderate wounds. Range: 'Extended melee range with his lightsaber, dozens of meters with Force abilities '''Standard Equipment: 'His own unique Lightsaber; a cracked Kyber Crystal Lightsaber with two vents to act as a crossguard '''Intelligence: '''Though young, Kylo Ren has a very high intelligence, being both the commander of the First Order and leader of the Knights of Ren, also seems to know every Storm Trooper by number, which is impressive considering the vast amount of them which exist. '''Weaknesses: '''His temper is comically childish, suffers continuous mental conflict over his Light nature conflicting with his desire for the Dark side '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Telekinesis:' Kylo Ren can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Kylo Ren has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even halting the movement of a blaster bolt. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Kylo Ren has a considerably mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. Gallery Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Telekinesis Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychics Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Male Characters